Halloween Guest
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Charley went to a party hosted by Amy. But he finds someone he thought was long to be dead, and now see's Charley as it's meal. There is a choice.. Can Charley kill him again, or will he let him feed? (Possible Character Death, it's left up to you)


It the night that Charley enjoyed the most. This night where you dress up and no one questions it, and Charley had been invited to Amy's for a party that involved alcohol and candy, aka best of both worlds.

He had no idea what he should dress up as and finally he just got a sticker and wrote on the Hello My Name Is: Vampire Hunter. Yep, completely great. He wanted to be a vampire to scare Amy but sadly thanks to the past, he decided against it.. As well as got a sad feeling in him of Ed.

Usually Ed would be at his door, begging him to come Trick Or Treating, because, come on, it was free candy for fuck's sake. Never to old for dressing up and free candy, no matter what the 'Normal' People say about it.

"Happy Halloween Ed.." He said, looking out the window. Where ever he was..

And with that, he left a note for his mother whenever she got home, locked the door with the spare key he had and ran off down the winding roads and sidewalks too Amy's home where he could hear the bass drop from the techno music.

He smiles to himself and ran to the door, knocking. "Trick Or Treat!" He said jokingly.

Amy answered and she had cardboard wings and a grey outfit. "... A Weeping Angel? Holy shit Amy"

She laughs. "Geeks aren't the only ones that watch it... Vampire Hunter? You lazy or something? Haha come on in, we got a keg from Mark"

Mark and Charley had become friends again after the fight with Jerry. Not close but just enough to consider themselves friends.

Charley walked in on many of his schoolmates. "Is Adam here?"

"No, he said he wasn't feeling good. I think he went Trick or Treating earlier and had to much sugar"

"Of course.." Charley felt his heart sink some, having wished his only other close companion was here so he wouldn't feel to different.

The party became fun slowly but surely after a few cups of beer and a shot of hard lemonade. He danced stupidly and enjoyed as the hours went by.

Finally, he calmed down a little and walked to the back, opening the glass door and walking to the chair, sitting down. He was happy to be alone for a few minutes because everyone was to busy partying inside the warmer house. It was strangely colder out here but Charley welcomed it. He felt alone and the alcohol brought back some sadness he felt.

Ed and Adam should've been here, partying with him, laughing and playing. It was Charley's fault that this all happened, they should've all found Jerry and killed him together. But no, Adam was forced to be a snacker and Ed was turned into a vampire that Charley killed. Adam was Ed's snacker to and even though Charley did it to protect Amy and perhaps to put Ed to rest.. He sometimes felt he could have ran away with Amy and let Ed live. "Ed.. I'm so sorry" He looks at the sky.

He woke up and blinks, he blacked out.. Weird. But he was still where he was. The party seemed to be over and the lights were off. A blanket was around him and a note that said: Come in or go home whenever you want, handsome -Amy

He smiles and checked his watch. 3 AM. Gee he slept for a few hours it seemed. "Fuck.." Suddenly something caught his eye and he had to look. What he saw, made his heart almost stop!

There he was, looking at Charley like a wolf looked and a injured rabbit. His smile showing and black eyes revealing only one thing: Hunger.

"Ed-" Charley whispers, but suddenly his instinct came. Run, scream, run! But Charley just leaned forward, feeling his legs were asleep. Fuck! He looked and when he did, the young vampire was right there, just a few feet away.

Ed breathed him in slowly, taking in the fear and confused scent. His clawed hands reached out and gently caressed over Charley's chest, causing a shiver that seemed to delight the hungry vampire.

"Ed-"

"Shh.. I see you've mourned me. Grieved as well as Adam.." Ed's voice had something different than what his eyes told him. The words were calming Charley which frightened him more.

"Ed.. Please- Please"

"You have a stake in your back pocket. I'm letting you have that choice again, you can stake me again. Try to send my ass to Hell, or you can let him devour you.. Don't worry, Amy is sound asleep. She won't hear your cries"

Charley had always brought a stake, despite the few years of no vampire sightings. Ed gave him a second choice. To kill him or let Ed kill him. "Ed I can't do it, not again, please. You can't do this either. I'm so sorry I did it the first time, if I did it the second time... I can't."

Ed was quiet, claws retreating for now. His fanged canines showed. "I saw your face when you did it. You broke.. That reassured you weren't a total asshole. And yeah, I wouldn't have to if I wasn't so damned starved. Besides.. I can smell how miserable you are under all your fear. You love that slut, you love Adam, but still you sometimes want to just be alone.." He leans in, whispering to him. "Jerry knew I was born for this.. What if you were born to satisfy my appetite. Better your best friend than being hit by a car, growing old, being cut.. I can go on. But.." His teeth got all the more closer and Charley could feel some breath on him.

Charley was scared but what Ed said somehow made sense, his brain was being hypnotized and he shivered. He couldn't scream for help. He could only look into those black eyes. Ed will kill him tonight. And he felt like it was better that way. "Evil, you are and will always be my best friend. Please remember that, I am truly sorry I treated you like shit. If you can forgive me.." He could feel the tears well up and start to trail down his cheeks.

"You are my best friend, and what I'm going to do is the only kindness I will give back" His fanged teeth started to grow in his mouth.

"Wait Ed. Can we go somewhere else? I do-don't want Amy to find me.." Charley was going to become Ed's meal. And he was going to take it like a man. He was suddenly picked up and carried out.

Charley felt like a child next to Ed, being carried so easily by his best friend. Charley closed his eyes and tried to place his head against Ed's chest. "I wish we can all be together. You, me, and Adam. In your backyard again, playing like idiots and enjoying ourselves.. I still have the video of us."

"Ha, I guessed you would've, Chuckles." Ed's heart still beat which was a surprise to Charley, slower than normal. But it beat.

Charley closed his eyes for what felt like seconds, and was awakened when he was placed down on the grass behind an abandoned house.

"We're here..." Ed said and Charley stood up, trying to get his legs to stop wobbling. "Never sleep in that position in a chair, Chuck."

"Y- Yeah, ha ha I'll try to remember that" Charley felt Ed's hands on his arms, trailing up to his elbows and finally around his back, feeling like a welcoming embrace.

"Evil Ed.. My best friend, my killer.. You better live a long life or I'll somehow use my blood to kill you" Charley smiles and looks at the black eyes.. and noticed they were brown again, like his human eyes were. He could swear he saw glasses on him though, but it was his mind playing tricks on him. His instincts long gave up on warning him and tilts his head to the side.

Ed chuckles and moves in for the kill. His eyes had changed for the sake of his friend. A final kindness. His sharp teeth showed in his open mouth and bit into the soft neck slowly that was willingly showed to him. A gasp from Charley as blood filled the young vampire's mouth which he drank down, sucking and digging his teeth deeper, causing a whimper to escape his prey's lips.

Charley felt the bite, it hurt at first but suddenly felt soothing. His arms found their way around Ed's back.

Some blood drips onto the grass as Ed bit deeper once again, feeling Charley's arms on his back begin to loosen and slide until they hit the gound, heard his heart begin to pump faster due to the blood his body was losing. The fear he smelled was fading as well. His own heart paced a little faster thanks to the blood it began to get.

Charley was getting weaker and more tired. He wanted to sleep but he didn't want to miss a moment as his blood was being drained away from him, feeding his starving friend. Finally he could feel the mouth pull away and he was dropped to the grass.

Ed stood up over Charley, wiping the blood from his chin and licking it off his fingers. He could feel Charley's heart struggling to beat. Soon..

"This was a fun Halloween Night. Hmm I wonder if Adam's still sick. I should pay him a visit to.. After all, who could say no?"

He laughs as he looks at Charley's eyes that had opened but he was to tired to say anything now. He knew the sun will rise soon and Ed once again picks him up gently. "Don't worry, Squidboy. I'm here for you until the end, okay?" Charley smiles weakly and breathes his last.

Ed kept his smile though. What a wonderful night it was.. And soon he would have Adam. Hmm.. Wonder how he'd feel when Evil Ed comes over for a late dinner.

* * *

Enter a way to early/late Halloween entry for Evil Ed and Charley Brewster. I let it end with your imagination if Charley was turned by Ed or passed away. This has nothing to do with my story of Adam. This is just something I wanted to write. I was a bit inspired by a drawing from AcolytesButterfly back in 2012.

Anyway, hope you all liked it


End file.
